smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler
Special Moves Standard B- Angry Rants Hitler charges up his energy before unleashing his anger through ranting. The rant is a short-ranged damage racker. Charging this move to its fullest will rack the opponent's damage meter up to 31%. Side B- Fusilation Hitler summons Peter Hogl, who opens fire with a machine gun. The gun's bullets do minor knockback. After 5 seconds or pressing B, Hogl will stop firing and disappear. Hogl can be summoned again after three seconds. Up B- German Artillery Hitler enters an artillery cannon. The cannon's turret can change its vertical direction by moving the control stick up or down. After 5 seconds, it fires automatically. Down B- Pencil of Doom Hitler furiously tosses a pencil downward. The pencil activates its hazards on opponents with a 3/4 chance if hits the ground; the hazards include explosions, anvils spawning out of thin air, or tripping. There's also a 1/4 chance of backfire, which creates an explosion on Hitler, dealing 4% damage and leaving him frozen for a couple of seconds. If the pencil itself hits an opponent, it does a whopping 30% damage to the opponent, with no hazards. The clip is from Hitler's pencil of doom by hitlerrantsparodies. Final Smash- Steiner Hitler sits on his desk, planning out Steiner's attack. He points on the map, locating where Steiner is going to strike, and the Final Smash begins. The red cursor displayed on-screen is used to summon tanks (B button) and soldiers (A button). The tank drives forward to ram into opponents until it touches a wall and explodes or falls off the stage. The soldier stays in one position and fires his machine gun. There can be up to three units at a time; pressing A on a soldier on the field removes him. With the L and R buttons, it can be decided if the units spawn turning right or left. The whole time during the FS, a war plane will fly in the top portion of the screen, dropping bombs. After three bombing raids, the FS ends. Taunts (Hitler speaks in gag-subbed German FYI) *Down Taunt- "Just admit it... YOU'RE FUCKED!" *Side Taunt- "This food is quite epic..." *Up Taunt- (slams on his desk) "FEGELEIN!" Victory/Losing Poses Note:Those quotes are German voiced and gag-subtitled. *Victory #1- "I order you to bow down... at once!" *Victory #2- "Yes! Yes!" (does his M.Bison quote.) *Victory #3- "Now bring me Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein!! FEGELEIN!!!" *Lose- Just sits on his chair looking pissed off. Trophy Description From being the most evil Tyrant in history to a grade-A ranter, Hitler joins the Lawl, known by many for his seemingly endless arguments with his cabinet about many outrages in the modern day based off of the excellent historical movie Downfall. His rage is convertable to physical damage; the German army has supplied Hitler alongside with powerful weaponry to decimate foes, but they are unmatched for his dreaded Pencil of Doom. But whatever you do, avoid mentioning Hitler´s biggest foe to his face...the ultimate prankster and bad-arse of his cabinet...FEGELEIN! Snake Codec Snake: That guy, with the moustache... Colonel: Yes Snake... that's Hitler. He first appeared as the great and terrible king of Germany. Now he gets informed about random shit... and is the long-time rival of Fegelein. He leads an entire army of soldiers and commanders... but I'd worry more about his rants if I were you. The instant he gets mad, there's a huge buildup of energy in his center of gravity. Snake: So... he puts a lot of energy into ranting... he could be a Youtube commenter. Colonel: Word. ''Character Description'' Adolf Hitler was the notorious totalitarian dictator of Germany during the events of World War II. This version of Hitler, as seen here, is from the movie Downfall, reenacting Hitler's final days before his suicide. The movie also brings a lot of gag-subbed parodies on Youtube, and some of the parodies are inspirations for Hitler's moves. The Downfall and Hitler Rants versions of Hitler are played by Swiss actor Bruno Ganz. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attack Grab and throw Other attacks Role in The Subspace Emissary Hitler is a major member of the Subspace Army; the others are Dr. Robotnik, Irate Gamer, Mary, Bison, Dr. Wily, Carlos Trejo, and Xerxes. Hitler and Bison infiltrate an art museum and clear out all the visitors (the latter taking all sighted members prisoner and vandalizing the gallery). The villainous duo invade the museum because their radars detect a lot of energy coming from a painting of the late artist Guertana. After Guile and Ib coax out Bison and the other Shadaloo soldiers, Hitler and Günsche appear out of their hiding spot. Günsche questions if he could detonate the Subspace Bomb, but Hitler refuses. Instead, he goes to the "??? World" painting. Hitler places his hand on the painting and comments on how he can feel its strange energy and that there's an "Aryan girl" inside. When the "Aryan girl" doesn't come out, Hitler bangs his fist on the painting, and the painting flashes a light before releasing Mary. Hitler declares her a member of the Subspace Army, giving her a Dark Cannon. Mary, due to her childlike behavior, accidentally trophies Hitler with the Dark Cannon, forcing Günsche to revive him. As punishment, Hitler takes the Dark Cannon back, and Günsche and Hitler drag Mary out of the museum. Gallery Palette swaps Screenshots Trivia *Hitler is the 1st character of the Post Morgan Era *Hitler is one of three people to have a victory animation referencing the "Yes! Yes!" meme from the Street Fighter cartoon. The other two are Gaston and Bison. *Hitler is one of four characters that can deal darkness damage in Lawl, the others being Gaston, Yomika, and Carlos Trejo. *Hitler is one of two characters to have a move that does not derive from their original source material, his being "Pencil of Doom" and The King's "Dinner Blaster." Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Youtube Poop Characters Category:Back from Dead Characters Category:Villains Category:Germans Category:Enemies Category:Subspace Army Category:Powahouse Category:Post-Morgan Era Category:Top Rank Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Locked Category:Males Category:Downfall (universe)